


Exposure

by Janice_Lester



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Photography, Slash Goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janice_Lester/pseuds/Janice_Lester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a pretty dress involved, so Bill will be right there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "crossdressing" square of my third [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card. Beta'd by [](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/profile)[tripperfunster](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/).

 

It’s not until he hears about the wardrobe required that Bill shows any interest in being involved. Leonard smiles a little at this, but makes no comment. Bill will be a wonderful addition to the project. Leonard’s already blocking out his plan, even with his new model not even in town yet.

The first image in the set is already safely out of Leonard's greying head and in the computer. It shows the model, in her flowing white dress, her back to the camera, gazing into a room. She’s reaching out for the small dog which is frozen by the camera mid-jump in its excitement to reach her. Its fur is much the same colour as the stole around her neck. Yes, Leonard's happy he’s captured that image and it no longer nags at his mind all the time.

The next variation he had planned features a too-slender model in a grubby white dress, standing awkwardly so that the patched sole of one shoe shows. The walls on this side of the doorway are mouldy, the paper peeling away in long, damp curls. In the room beyond, sunlight flows in through a stained-glass window, and numerous antiques gleam with well-polished oak and delicately applied gold leaf.

Bill, now. Bill will obviously need a larger dress, that’s a given. Leonard will speak to his wife about fabrics, because he’d very much like it to be something he can render transparent under the right lighting. He’ll put a huge mirror on the far wall of the room beyond the doorway, so that the viewer can make out in the reflection that the body beneath the sheer dress belongs to a man. But from the back, he’ll style and shoot Bill to look as much like a shapely woman as possible. They’ll need a wig, something long and wavy, perhaps, but he’s never known Bill to object to such things. The question is how to finesse the lighting so that whatever unusual brightness he needs to make the dress transparent won’t result in other necessary parts of the image being dark. He can also do without major exposure headaches. A composite image, he decides, may be the best solution. He should ask someone who went digital less late in the game.

Actually, his biggest difficulty will probably be in getting Bill to calm down and behave. Convincing him that it’s not essential to dance any reels around the room, no matter how charming he thinks he may look. Ensuring that no obscene acts are performed in the dress prior to the completion of photography—well, none likely to cause discolouration, anyway. Bill _really_ likes women’s clothes. He remembers several occasions when this caused problems with wardrobe ladies on film sets…

Leonard startles out of a light doze when his phone beeps. He blinks, lets his eyes adjust to the harsh grey light of a late afternoon here in his conservatory. He pats his pockets until he finds the wretched thing. They’re so small these days.

_~SHOES. I MUST have SHOES. Can they be something in white suede, with a modest heel?~_

Leonard’s still chuckling to himself when the second message comes through. Bill. He’ll never change.

_~Did I say modest? I’m never modest. I WILL go to the ball, in high heels! MBB.~_

He doesn’t bother with the nuisance that is tapping out a response on that tiny keypad. Soon enough, he’ll be getting the call ordering him to come to the airport to collect him, stat, because Bill doesn’t care to take a cab today.

He’s looking forward to it, and not just for the photographic challenge.

Bill is a character. He’s one of those people who can be driving you insane with irritation but filling your day with laughter all the same.

“Bill’s coming,” he tells his wife, about twelve hours after he should have done.

“That’s nice,” she says. “I’ll find a padlock for my lingerie drawer.”

Leonard snickers. He’s not sure Bill has _any intention_ of wearing underwear during their photoshoot. Then again, you never know.

 

***END***


End file.
